1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the use of compositions containing copper and zinc active ingredients for pharmaceutical purposes, and more specifically for healing wounds and/or burns.
2. Background of the Invention
The integumentary system includes the skin and all the structures associated with skin such as hair, nails, sweat glands and oil glands. The functions of the integumentary system include, inter alia, providing a protective barrier for the body to prevent the entry of potentially harmful things. Unfortunately, physical trauma to the protective barrier can result in open wounds such as torn, cut or punctured skin, or closed wounds such as contusions. Furthermore, other factors such as disease make some people prone to developing sores and ulcers. For example, diabetes may make some people prone to developing sores and ulcers on portions of the body that have lost sensitivity. Although there are known treatments for alleviating and healing wounds and/or burns, known treatments are problematic in that results vary from patient to patient. Moreover, no one treatment, if ever, obtains maximum benefit for every patient. As a result, some individuals have an increased risk for complications during healing such as bacterial infection. Accordingly, novel skin treatments are continuously sought after to help minimize burns and/or wounds, and decrease healing times thereof.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in skin treatment regimens that enhance burn and/or wound healing. What are needed are new skin care compositions and methods for healing burns and/or wounds.